Book 1: The Side That We Are On
by JC
Summary: The past can will always find it's way to return and haunt you! As one agent is about to find out. Part 1 in 3
1. prologue

Hi this is my first attempt to write this sort of thing! So helpful hints and tips would be grateful! Especially when it will come to some Hebrew and Arabic words.

I have this idea and in my mind it seems like a good idea and hopeful one that I be able to actually finish (see unfinished charmed stories that have been on here for years!) and pull off. If I can pull this off everything should fit together nicely and it will be the best thing I have ever done. (written wise anyway!) and if not! I will forever bury my head in sand in shame.

So relax get the brew (tea) on and hopefully enjoy!

If anyone is anal about things like spelling I'm British so some English words will be spelt in a different way e.g. American = center is British = centre

unfortunately I can't excuse my grammar or genuine spelling mistakes.

p.s although I find both Abbey's and Tony's characters both unbelievable annoying and want to slap them. They will be in the story as it is impossible not to include them!

p.p.s Over here we are in series 7 episode 7 (I think!) So I base this story just after good cop, bad cop

Disclaimer: characters recognise are not mine! I don't earn any money for this and I'm unlikely to get any. So it's not worth suing me!

Prologue

She holds a photo, showing two young women glowing, happy and for that second it shows them not having a care in the world, where in reality the world around them is collapsing due to the violence that they were brought up with since birth, death and hate had plagued them, both had already lost too much, both still be facing further loss in the foreseeable future, but for that one spilt second, that flash that would had been seen as death had captured for the time being their freedom, their free spirit... their innocence.

The young woman smiles from ear to ear her eyes glued to the photo, in particular to the woman on the left, her long black hair with blondeish highlights and a red long dress that show off the woman curves in all the right places and memories of her even though they are few came flooding back.

She took her eyes off the photo when she heard footsteps walking towards her. The woman that had entered was at least a few years older if but a day. She was tall, exotic, slender, a beauty. The only thing ugly, was the scar that went from her eyebrow and down half way to her cheek and the many other scars that lay hidden beneath the layer of clothes.

The older woman smiled at the younger one who herself was beautiful, her long black silk hair lay flawless on her shoulders, her eyes were unique as they were hazel in colour which is a rare thing but that after all is what made her stand out more. The younger woman smiled back at her and waited for her to speak.

"It seems like yesterday, but that was a long time ago, in our youth. It was a good night. I will forever cherish it. Things between us may have change but it is still a memory I will hold dear. Till the day that I die."

"You're not that old, both of you." She included the second woman in the photo into her sentence. The older one let out a small laugh. "You being too kind!"

"I am not, I being serious, both of you are not that much older than me."

"You are true." The older woman's English was not the best but it was better then most. "I know I am." The younger one replied. "Will you be ready for this?"

As soon as those were spoken, the laughter had died down, their smiles gone, their faces serious and both went back to business at hand. "Don't worry about me, when the time comes for us to meet. I will deal with it then. It is you that I am worried about. Will YOU Be ready?"

The older woman smiled but her eyes show her worry. "No, but what choice do I have? I know my mother, that monster that has given me this unfortunate life she will be after her and when she catches her..." The older woman stopped, pausing for a breath to control the emotions that were beginning to build, for that moment she had felt human, a feeling she will always had welcomed but then always had to bury it deep, if she was to survive this lifetime. "We both know the outcome she catches her... she will never see daylight again, I... we have to save her."

"I know, shall we go?" Not expecting a reply they both put on their jackets and head out the door, the photo still on the glass table top, the photo that had for that one spilt second captured their freedom if only for one night.

TBC


	2. Monday morning

Chapter 1

Small banter and the sound of typing on the keyboards can be heard. McGee and Ziva both enjoying their blissful surroundings where they can get with their without any distractions, but as soon as they heard the ping from the lift, they both looked at each other knew those moments of bliss was about to be broken.

The lift's door open and out came Tony Dinozzo singing 'zip a dee do dah...' to much of his colleagues' annoyance. It was a Monday morning and joining with the majority of the world with that Monday feeling it was just too early for happy. Especially for Disney songs.

"Zip a dee do dah, zip a do day, my oh my what a wonderful day."

"Can he be any more annoying?" Asked Ziva to McGee. They both again watched Tony as he kept on singing, and did a little slide when he went past the 'plenty of sunshine' line and carried on. "Apparently when he's doing that." McGee replied back not amused with Tony's antics but the smile crept back on his when he saw Gibbs slowly making his way down the stairs from MTAC. Tony still caught in his happy little Disney world to notice. "What is this happiness on a Monday morning and..." Looks at her watch. "... You're on time. Is this as you Americans say the morning after from the night before... Yes?" McGee also eyed him suspiciously and also put his two cents in. "I think you right, he has a strange, warm, fuzzy glow that could only mean one thing..." He raised his eyebrows. Ziva trying to keep a straight face.

"Ziva...McJealous...Can't I just be happy on this bright and sunny morning." His smile grew even wider. "Okay I stand corrected THAT goes to the top of the annoyance level."

"The fact that it is cold, grey and gloomy with a chance of rain affirms our suspicions."

"Okay you got me ZiVER...She was prefect tall, eyes that can break your heart with just the right look... blonde golden hair... smart..."

"Lady of the night?..." Gibbs said as he stood behind him drinking his coffee out from it's Styrofoam cup. Ziva and McGee both tried not to laugh. "Gibbs... Boss...You know I wouldn't...She's not like that."

"I'm glad to hear it, but however that confession IS for the night..." Gibbs didn't finish the sentence he didn't need to, the stare was more then enough for Tony to catch his drift. "Right boss, yes boss."

"Good, okay suit up dead marine." Walking ahead whilst the team grab their gear and make they way to the lift. "How does he do that? Creep up with no sound and at the right moment? Does he wear loafers?" he whispered to McGee. "Nope, You just got caught up in you tale. How much do you owe her for dinner?"

"$30 dollars I had the steak... Wait how did you know?" Gibbs smiled as the lift doors shut


	3. The Crime Scene

Chapter 2

Arriving at the scene, the sight that greeted them would have made even the strongest of men throw their guts out.

There; in the living room laid two men, one on the left, had his face skinned to the bone, he was unrecognisable, body and legs covered in bruises and a few bullets, his arms tied back and a few were also covered in bruises. The man on his right had his hands and feet chopped off, no where to be seen, face smashed to a bloody pulp and it seems the teeth have been pulled out and a bullet hole in his head, his clothes covered in blood.

Ducky and Jimmy had arrived on the scene with Jimmy being extremely pale, about to throw up and Ducky heavy hearted. "My dear boy, what did you do to deserve such treatment? Mr Palmer I can take this one from here, get some fresh air." Jimmy said nothing and was grateful he got up and bolted for the front door, as Gibbs, Ziva, Tony and McGee came in. "What's wrong with Jimmy? He should have gotten use to a dead body by now? It's not someone he knows is it?" Questioned Tony. No one answered when they entered the room, no one needed too. As they saw for themselves the sight before them.

Both Tony and McGee gone pale, Gibbs harden his jaw and just stared. Ziva gasped and cursed in Hebrew at the sight. "What do we have Duck?" He asked, it was plainly obvious but needed to hear from Ducky his thoughts and then get the work done, he needed to work fast if he wants to get this bastard and bring him to justice. "We have here a very nasty piece of work Jethrio. I have seen some cruel acts on what one human being does to other but those are in war torn countries. This...This shouldn't be happening here... This was a barbaric and personal act of violence they wanted this boy to suffer, we have to find this bastard Jethrio. I had to send Mr Palmer out, the poor lad was going to be sick." Gibbs and like the rest of them were shocked at Ducky's outburst but clearly understood why. "Uh... I'm going to start taking the photos." McGee said. "We start investigate the scene." Tony said pointing to himself and Ziva, Gibbs didn't do anything just nodded solemnly. "What else?" Gibbs asked. "There's too much trauma, I have to get this body back to NCIS. To dig further."

"Okay, what about the other guy."

"A single bullet to the head would have killed him instantly. But only his hands and feet were chopped off, but they are not around here that I can see, looks like they took all of his teeth to."

"To avoid being traced."

"Exactly, my guess is that, this guy here." Ducky points to the man on the right. "May have been responsible for this boy death. When his job was done they killed him and got rid of any traces that can identify him. I might stand corrected about getting the boy's killer. You might have indeed found him."

Gibbs sighed this was going to be a slow and long day. "But who killed the killer? He couldn't have done this all alone."

"You will be surprise on what one man is capable of if he has a lot of hate inside him. And, that my dear Jethrio is your job to find out. Right, I'm going to see if Mr Palmer is alright then we take both bodies back to NCIS." Gibbs nodded and carried on investigating the scene.

Ziva was helping Tony looking for clues catching a glimpse at a the body on the right, a memory flashes by inside her mind and then looks out of the window, suddenly stopped what she was doing and stares. Tony notices this and asked what's wrong. "Nothing." Ziva replies. Not taking her eyes off the window.

"Nothing, you looked liked you've seen a ghost." He said looking at her worried. Ziva turned to him briefly and looked back at the body. "You can't 'see' ghosts Tony..." She turned her attention back at the window "...But you can feel their presence." She had a feeling that they were being watched.


	4. Memories a Past and Statement to Collect

**Chapter 4**

Ziva had zoned out, blocking out the background chatter and going back in time, a time in her old life where she had to kill for her country, to kill in retaliation, to kill for survival, to kill for freedom.

She had no problem blocking out the past, she was taught to bury it, was told after her first kill it will get easier, that she wouldn't think of them as human beings but monsters and the devil who want to destroy their way of life and that you should get them before they can get you. You will get it wrong from time to time, mistakes will be made, but that's the reality of war. If you think about it too much, then you wouldn't stand a chance; you kill or you be killed.

It's those mistakes that had kept her up half the night, screaming; it had gotten worse since her return from Somalia. It was her first time to be held captive. Salaam was going on and on about NCIS, what are their plans? She really didn't know anything. She went in honour of her father who had seen her as a traitor when she wanted to stay with NCIS. He guilt her into choosing a side as she couldn't have both and she had chosen his. A decision that she regretted as soon as she made it. But since Tony killed Rivkin, she felt betrayed and he was her father and all the family that she had left, what was she suppose to do?

When she saw the condition of the bodies those memories were brought up, she had seen it before and the woman behind it was truly evil and needed to be stopped... and soon.

"YO! ZIVA!" Tony shouted, to get her attention he was observing her, she was quiet and motionless he was worried that it might be too much for her and asked to take down the witness statement, who was outside. Ziva agreed and went out to do just that. Tony watched her walk out he will mention his worries to Gibbs and that she didn't reply about being watched.

As Ziva was outside she took a quick look, almost kicking herself for not doing it sooner she had a photographic memory and she would straight away notice anything out of place, but now she could not remember which car was parked in the street or hadn't been there before.

A blonde woman stood nearby eyes red and swollen she was wearing her joggers, her face ashen. Taking a deep breath she went to take her statement. "Hello I'm agent David, I be taking your statement can you describe in detail what happen? How you come across the crime scene? How did you know the deceased?"

"He's name is...was Simon Kearns he was a Lance Corporal. We started of as friends, became jogging partners I just live a few doors away. Next thing you know something clicks between us and before you know it we're sharing breakfast in bed together, it was still early days for us, but it was good." Ziva smiled. "What made you check up on him?"

"He would come round mine at 05:30 before we jog, it was like clock work and always, always on the dot. I gave it ten minutes and went to call on him to see if he was alright. I was going to knock when I notice his door was ajar. I open it, went in and..." Ziva put her hand on her arm in reassurance. "Do you believe in soul mates, agent David?..." Ziva didn't answer as the girlfriend carried on. "I believe that he was mine. The body is so badly...um... damaged... I mean there could be a slim chance that, that's not Simon right?" She asked Ziva with a glimmer of hope. "Miss...?" Ziva started.

" Lawrence, Sharon Lawrence."

"Miss Lawrence... We have our ME do a thorough examination to confirm his identity but I am sorry it looks like..."

"I know it just the thought that he was alone and in pain I...God... Who would do this? He had no enemies, he... " She broke off and broke down. "He had no enemies, there was no reason for this..."

"How long have you known him?"

"Two years."

"In that time any trouble from anyone, that you can think of?"

"No nothing, he was a good man agent David, promise me, you find the bastard that this to him, promise me."

"We try what we can. Here's my number if you can think of anything."

"Sure." Sharon Lawrence took the card and stay where she was, Ziva smiled sympathetically and was turning to go back inside the house, where that feeling of being watched still bugged her. She looked at the street, she just saw a crowd of people and empty cars nothing out of the ordinary, but the feeling wasn't going to go away anytime soon and again she kicked herself, she has lost her touch. She stood there a few good seconds before she realise her name was again being called out she hesitate but it was Gibbs who was calling her and knowing Gibbs 'don't keep him waiting, when he calls your name' was probably one of his golden rules. Knowing her luck it was probably in his top ten and shouldn't be ignored.

If Ziva had looked carefully, really looked she would have see a red beetle with two women inside watching her every move.

TBC...

Hope you like!


	5. Upsetting a Collegue

**Chapter 4**

It was a quiet trip back to the NCIS building, exiting the lift they went straight on the case. With McGee going to take the samples to Abby's lab.

As soon as she saw McGee entering her lab she went over to him and bear hugged him."I heard, this takes priory."

"Thanks Abbs."

"How's Jimmy?"

"He took it badly, Ducky sent him home but don't worry he will be fine."

"How are you? All of you?"

"I'm fine, but Abby?"

"Yes McGee?"

"You're crushing me!" Abby let go and apologised. "So what have we got?"

"Some blood samples, from the walls, clothes this..." Holding what was left of Simon Karnes jogging attire. "...The victim... This..." Holding the unidentified man clothing. "The unidentified man clothing. We also collected the rope that was used to tie the victim's arms..."

"Okay as soon as know anything I let you know."

"Thanks."

* * *

Gibbs was with Ducky hovering impatiently he wanted answers no matter how small, he needed something to start solving the case and bring someone to justice, the unidentified man was not good enough. He wanted to bring everyone that was involved down. "Any luck duck?"

"Jethro, I just barely arrived and I know how much you want this, but if you want precise details you have to be that little bit more patient. Besides I have sent Mr Palmer home so I got double the work."

"How is Jimmy?"

"The poor boy could barely talk, traumatised, I set an appointment for him to see the counsellor. When he returns."

"That's a good idea, I might have to do the same for Ziva, Tony and McGee."

"How have they been since they came back?"

"Pretty shaken up, I seen things like you said you don't expect to see that sort of thing here. Ziva has been the quietest one."

"What are you thinking?"

"I don't know, she must have seen some things in her life time whilst serving in Mossad. I see if Tony knows anything. He's been more protective over her since we brought her back."

* * *

Tony was upstairs with Ziva looking at the plasma, on show was the crime scene photos Tony watches Ziva, she starting to twiddle with her fingers. Over the years working with her he notices her little habits like the twiddling when she's uncomfortable, agitated or hiding something.

"You okay?" He asked. "Yeah, why?"

"You're twiddling with your fingers, you do that when something's on your mind. "

"I did not notice that I did that." She gave a little smile back at him, as she tried to stop her little habit. "Is there something on your mind?" He asked

"No why do you say that?"

"What did you mean when you said you can 'feel' a ghost's presence? You thinking someone is watching us?"

"That is not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" Both Ziva and Tony turned and saw Gibbs with McGee. McGee looked at Ziva then back at Gibbs. "I hear a vending machine calling me." Gibbs stared at Tony. "I got... I got nothing, but like Rhett Butler I'm Gone with the Wind."

Watching both men go and out of ear shot he stared down at Ziva. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"No, nothing... Why would you think that?"

"You been distracted since we left the crime scene and what's this about feeling like we are being watched?"

"What do you want me to say Gibbs?"

"The truth..."

"The truth..." Gibbs stares at Ziva. "You know that stare of yours is a kind of creepy..." she threw a smile at him. "Ziva." Gibbs warned. "Gibbs, I swear I'm not hiding anything...Why won't you believe me...?" Gibbs takes a sip from his coffee whilst still staring at Ziva, he knows what he will say next is a low blow, he knew how guilty she still feels about it all but he didn't like secrets. "Rivkin, Africa...Salaam..."

He knew once those words were said there was no taking them back, he could see how pissed Ziva is, he saw her hands ball into fists at the mention of Salaam's name. "You know I expect this from Tony, but not from you Gibbs, not from you." She turned her back on him and began to walk off, Gibbs gently grabs her wrist to stop her, and Ziva places her free hand on top of Gibbs'. She looks hard at Gibbs, for that spilt second he saw in her eyes the Mossad agent returning, the cold hearted, soul less killing machine who would kill without a moment hesitation. But only for a spilt second. Ziva closed her eyes to calm herself down, she worked so hard to lose that image she couldn't afford to lose it now. "Gibbs please..." Gibbs can see her tearing up, he knows that he had pushed his luck. "Okay, okay...I'm sorry, remember I'm always here for you. If you're in trouble, you know where I am. " Ziva managed a smile and reassured him. "I'm not in any trouble, but thank you."

Gibbs releases his grip and she goes.

TBC


	6. Finding New Edvidence

Chapter 5

As Gibbs watches Ziva walk away, his mobile rang and it was Abby telling him to come down to the lab.

Once down there he saw Tony and McGee with her. "Where's Ziva?" Tony asked. "We can update her later, but let us give her a moment, okay?" He saw them nod, he turned to Abby. "What have you got Abs?"

"Okay, you lucky gentlemen I will tell you what I have found out. It may come as a shock to you, a surprise if you will, but it might help you with the case or... it might put you two steps backwards, depending how you look at it, but I did get something..."

"...Today please Abs."

"Right, sorry. I match the blood samples to the two deceased bodies. The first match is of course to Lance Corporal Kearns and the other is from the unknown, so we still do not know his identity..."

"The point Abs." Gibbs said impatiently. "I'm coming to that. I found two more samples of blood and AFIS has come up with their matches. A John Gallagher who has a record for armed robbery and assault and then we have a Brain Johnson, who has also a record for armed robbery and assault." Gibbs walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. "That is why you are my favourite." Both McGee and Tony were about to say something, but one look, 'the' look from Gibbs they both close their mouths. "McGee, see what you can found out about those two and see if they have a current address. Tony you find Ziva and update her. I'm going to see if Duck has anything new."

"On it boss." They both said.

Ziva was in the ladies' bathroom. Controlling her emotions and splashing her face with water. When Gibbs mentioned her past mistakes knowing that she still feels guilty about what happened, she relived all that pain again that she had suffered in those three months. The mental and physical pain never went away, it might never go away.

She went inside her bag and took out her packet of Citalopram and pops one tablet in her mouth. She been on these tablets since she came back, they are antidepressants, they also help her to sleep at night when the screams didn't stop. She also put some eye drops to hide any tale-tale signs that she took something. She put them both back in her bag, just when Tony popped his head in.

"Hey! You okay? Gibbs told me to come and get you. We have some new information." Ziva closes her bag and looks at him in the mirror. "Really? Like what?"

"Forget that for a second." He went in and close the door behind him. "Tony..." He slowly walks up to her, just outside her personal space. "I know... I shouldn't worry but I always will, I will never stop..." He slowly walked closer to her and was a breath's distance.

Ziva looked deep into his eyes seeing the concern and something else, maybe love? There will always be a special bond between them and she trusts him with her life, but she had done so many bad things in her past that she now regrets. 'So much to tell, to open up... but yet so much to hide, to still be buried.' For a brief second she felt her heart flutter as they looked at each other. She turned her head away. "I know. I'm okay really..." She smiled. "Let's go, you can fill me in on the way...and Tony."

"Yeah?" She turned and faced him. "Thank you." He returned her smile. "Always."


	7. The BullPen

Chapter 6

"Ah... Jethro, I was going to call you." Ducky called out as he saw Gibbs entering. "Saved you the call, what have you got?"

"Well, you killer is not the killer."

"Excuse me?"

"Your killer is not the killer, he's another victim."

"You got to be kidding me."

"Wish I were but sadly I am not, as I examined deeper, I notice that some of his organs are frozen soiled, there are still defrosting. He may have been killed before Lance Corporal Karnes. What exactly are we dealing with here?"

"I don't know Duck, I really don't know but I am going to find out. Thanks Duck."

Back at the bull pen McGee was typing on his computer trying to find information about the two new suspects. Tony and Ziva going through the crime photos again. Gibbs arrived and went straight to business. He looked at Ziva but Ziva didn't look back at him, she avoided him altogether. "McGee what have you found out?"

"Well, I have a home address for John Gallagher and a work address. He hasn't been into any trouble since he came out of prison... But he did know our Lance Corporal, seemed they went to the same school. Nothing on Brain Johnson, no current address, no credit activity, nothing it's like he just vanished."

"You only vanish when you got something to hide or when you simply don't want to be found." Tony inputted. "Okay, check at John's Gallagher addresses, bring him in."

"On it boss."

"Also our unidentified man is also a victim, Duck found his organs frozen so they could have killed him first. So why kill him, why kill them both? Tony?"

"John Gallagher knew Simon since high school; they might have had some beef and he sort out his revenge... Our unidentified man, just might be a test subject, a bit of practise, I mean no one called for him, the chances are he could be here illegally, giving everything that he has to come here for a better life, desperate, no family... which makes him..."

"...Easy, to dispose of..." Everyone stopped and looked at Ziva, who just shrugged her shoulders without giving any further explanation. "Yeah..." Tony agreed. "So much for living your dreams."

"Okay were bringing Gallagher in, you two..." Points at Tony and McGee. "Go to his home address..." We go to his work address, who ever finds him ring the other party up. I have to stress to approach Gallaher with extreme caution. What's the distance between his home and his work?"

"About 3-5 miles. Boss"

"Okay, that's not too bad let's go."


	8. Getting Closer

**Chapter 7**

"Ziva..."

"Don't Gibbs... I know... I do not want you to break one of your rules... It is okay. It is fine."

"No it's not, what I said was out of order and besides rules were made to be broken. I'm sorry."

"I know..." Nothing more were said, it wasn't needed, they have a special bond some would call it a father and daughter bond.

* * *

When they reach Gallagher's work address they slowed down as Gibbs saw John Gallagher talking to someone, the unknown guy's back was turned, but Gibbs was ringing McGee and Tony to let them know that they've got sight of him and to come quickly.

John Gallagher was a man of big built, like a rugby player, at least over 6ft in height, shaven head and both arms covered in tattoos. A man you didn't want to bump into on a dark night. His hand wrapped in a bloody bandage, he was talking to someone, arguing in fact. Blonde, same height and same built, he looked at Gibbs and Ziva direction.

"That's Brian Johnson. Okay, Dinozzo, McGee?" He spoke on his mobile. "You both here, yet?"

"Right behind you, how do you want to play this?"

"Okay this is what we do. Ziva and I will get out first and walk slowly towards them, there's quite a crowd but I see an alley way that we might be able to corner them. You and McGee give us a couple of minutes then follow us. Remember approach with caution."

"Will do boss."

Gibbs with Ziva got out of the car, slowly making their way to the two men. Few minutes later Tony and McGee got out of their car and followed. It was John who spotted them first and looked back at Brian and just give a little nod, without any panic they just walked away and headed towards the alley way.

Ziva and Gibbs still behind them.

Once into the alley way, they lost sight of them, they were joined by McGee and Tony the alley way was long and wide a lot of cardboard boxes laid scatted everywhere, there were also back doors leading to other buildings and another alley ways. "They can't have disappeared in thin air, what now boss?"

"We split up, we take things slow, and we need at least one of them alive, if you have to shoot, shoot without killing. I want answers."

"Okay boss." Answered McGee. "You got it. Shoot to injury not to kill, got it boss." Said Tony. "I'll try." All three men looked at Ziva. "What? I said I try, okay I will try hard."

"That's all I'm asking Ziva. Okay, let's split up." Gibbs went east, Tony went west, McGee with Ziva walked a bit further to the next alley way and took that one. Leaving Ziva to carry on walking straight ahead.

Taking cautious steps, the only sound that was heard was the sound of her shoes crunching on broken glass. She walked slow, deliberately and stealthy, she stopped when she saw the top of a man's head, behind some cardboard boxes. "Come out, slowly and put you hands above your head." The man slowly come out from behind the cardboard boxes. He was about 5' 9 - 5'10. Brown short, spiky hair, thin and pale not what they were looking for. "Okay, take it slow; put your hands up where I could see them."

"Don't shoot! I'm not armed." He lifted his shirt and spun around to show that he was indeed not armed. Ziva still with the gun pointing at him. "What's your name?"

"Matt Davidson."

"What are you doing hiding behind cardboard boxes, Matt Davidson?" Ziva asked, lowering her gun a little. Hearing the sound of crunching glass behind her, without turning her head. "Tony? Gibbs? McGee? We might have a witness. Answer the question what are you doing here?"

"I was..."

"Helping us, Officer David...Oh I forgot, you made agent now, after betraying your father."

Ziva turned to where the thick Irish accent came from and found herself looking down at the barrel of a glock. Beside him stood Brian, also with a glock pointing at her, she turned back to Matt who now lifted his trouser leg and took out a gun and pointed it at her. "What's going? How did you know who I am? Where are my colleagues?"

"Relax, we haven't killed them if that's what you worried about, we wouldn't get paid if we did that."


	9. Set Up!

**Chapter 8**

"You haven't answered my question, how do you know me? This was a set up to get to me? Why?"

"So many questions, so little time. If you come with us quietly you might get all the answers to your questions."

"Or what? You will kill me?" Gallagher laughed. "You worth more to us alive then dead, you have led a very colourful life, Miss David a lot of skeletons in your closet, a deep dark but interesting past. Went on a lot of missions when you were a Mossad agent, discover a lot of secrets a long the way, plus a lot more now that you are with NCIS. So please love come with us quietly."

"Why kill those two men just to get to me?" This time it was Brian that laughed. "We're not killers Agent David we just robbers who just stuck it lucky and will be collecting a huge pay out."

"If you didn't kill those two men, what makes you think you will get paid? The people that you are dealing with; will kill you!"

"He won't." Ziva turned back her attention to Matt. "Because, it was I that killed them. So quick stalling and get walking."

"Or else?" Ziva challenged. "Well, she did say you will be difficult and you won't come quietly so..." All three men pointed their guns at her knee cap. "As long as we bring you alive. What's it going to be love?" Before Ziva can think of something, shots ran out and Ziva ducked, closing her eyes and waited for the shots to stop. Hearing three thuds and the firing stop, she slowly opened her eyes and picked herself up. Seeing the three dead men on the ground.

* * *

"ZIVA! ZIVA! She heard Gibbs shouting and seeing her colleagues running towards her guns drawn. She stood there stunned, unharmed but stunned. Gibbs looked at the bodies then at her. "It was a set up Gibbs the murders, it was all a set up."

"A set for what? And who it that guy?" Before Ziva opened her mouth McGee spoke. "Did you shoot them?"

"No, I thought you did."

"No." Answered Gibbs. "We heard the shots and came running."

"So you didn't shoot them?"

"No..." Ziva almost screamed. "You okay?" asked Tony. "I'm fine." Ziva replied uneasy not only with Gibbs staring at her, but knowing that she has to face her past and deal with it. "It looks like you have a guardian angel on your side."

"I guess it does."

"Where did it come from?" Gibbs turned to Ziva. "Are you sure that they didn't say anything to you? Anything at all?"

"I came down this way, saw this guy his name is... was Matt Davidson who by the way killed Lance Corpoal Simon Kearns and the unknown, the other two were just playing decoys." She hate lying to Gibbs but they are some things that need to be dealt by yourself and it only the half truth. "And that's it, just like you said? Nothing more?"

"I swear Gibbs."

"Hmmm..."

"What now boss?"

"You two go search the area; we wait for Ducky to turn up." Tony and McGee looked at each other groaned and did what they were told. Gibbs turned back to Ziva. "What's going on?"

"Nothing I swear, why would you not believe me?"

"Because last time you hid something from me, it nearly cost you, your life. Remember? My offer still stands."

"I know and I am grateful but honest nothing is going on."

"Nothing, NOTHING!" Gibbs boomed. "This is not nothing ZIVA! We have now got three more dead bodies and no answers. This is not nothing."

"What can I say? it is a set up for NCIS."

"And not you?"

"No."

"You better not be lying to me Ziva, because if you don't tell me now, I might not be able to help you this time." With that Gibbs turned his back on her and walked leaving Ziva to ponder what her next move will be.

**TBC**


	10. The Side That We're On

**Chapter 9 Final**

Ducky was doing the autopsy; three dead bodies placed on different tables all had bullet holes in their chests. "Find anything Duck?"

"No nothing, a clean shot, no exit wound, no bullet. Are you sure that there was nothing at the scene?"

"Nothing..." Gibbs sighed, he had send the rest of the team home, told to get some rest, look at this case with open, fresh eyes. "So how do you get shot without leaving a bullet?"

"Anything can be a bullet, with enough force behind it. What's that look on your face Jethro?" Gibbs took the seat next to him and again sighed. "I think Ziva is hiding from me and this time I don't think I can help her this time."

"You think this is something that she has to deal with her on her own? Involving her father maybe?"

"No, I don't know...Maybe... there's still a lot that we don't know about her."

"She was a different person back then. She proved that we can trust her."

"I know, but she is no longer protected by Mossad or her father, it makes her vulnerable."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What else can I do? Except wait for her to come to me."

"What if she doesn't?"

"It might be too late." Both Gibbs and Ducky looked at each other then at the bodies.

* * *

Coming out of the shower, with a white silk robe on her and drying her hair. She sat down on her brown leather sofa and was going through a red leather book, deep in thought reminiscing. "So it has finally come to this... The side that we are on and not by choice..." She sighed and let a tear roll down her cheek, she knows that her sleep won't be a peaceful one; she took out another Citalopram pill and headed straight to her bedroom leaving the book on the coffee table up on the page that she was looking at.

Climbing into bed and head on her pillow she waited for the sleep to come and the screams to stop.

The page that she was looking had a photo it showed two young women glowing, happy and for that second not having a care in the world.

Enjoying the moment of being free and innocent.

* * *

**To Be Continued in... Two Sides of a Coin**

"_We both knew this day would arrive, when we had to face each other."_

_"We were born enemies, but grew as friends."_

_"Does she know? Does she know about me?"_

_Gibbs stares as the two women head for the ladies. Once enter Ziva put her hand the woman's chest, she looked Ziva's hand, then at Ziva. "Take your hand off me, as unlike last I will hit you back."_


End file.
